


Across the Bar

by Ewokbanana



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewokbanana/pseuds/Ewokbanana
Summary: The one where Betty and Jughead are extremely sexually compatible.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 18
Kudos: 288
Collections: 7th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees





	Across the Bar

**Author's Note:**

> This is self indulgent filth. Hope you enjoy!

“Well you can’t get over him until you get under him”

“Veronica will you stop? And you know that’s not the saying.” She couldn’t stop her eye roll as she reached for her vodka lemonade trying to avoid Veronica’s train of thought. No she was  _ not _ thinking about getting  _ under _ Jughead Jones. She was also  _ not _ thinking about getting  _ on top _ of Jughead Jones. Nope. Nope. Nope. 

Her eyes scanned the dingy bar, their usual Friday after class haunt, seeing if anybody interesting had come in. She was on a four month draught, which is what had started this whole conversation with Veronica to begin with. 

“Look I know he’s hot and I know he walks like sin and girls literally get pregnant just looking into his gorgeous blue eyes but...I’m not trying to get under him”

“Who’s pregnant?” The sudden male voice behind her sent a shiver up her spine as she sat straighter and tried to will the earth beneath her to open up and swallow her whole. 

“Nobody! But somebody is bound to be if we sit here for too long,” Veronica replied with a knowing smirk. “Oh! Is that Josie over there getting ready for her set? I better wish her luck! Toodles” and just like that her meddling friend was off in a cloud of Chanel No. 5. 

Betty took a calming breath and a courageous sip of her drink before turning to face the devil himself.  _ Mr. walks like sin. _

“Hello Jughead.” Betty supplied shortly, not meeting his gaze for fear of the aforementioned impregnation. His eyes were deadly. Often hidden by a stray curl of his unruly hair. Hair that looked like it had already been mussed by sex and fingers.Sometimes it was hidden behind an odd crown shaped beenie but tonight unfortunately (really fortunately) it was out in all its glory. 

Of course at that moment he decided to run a hand through it, before it fell haphazardly back into place. And those hands. Tonight adorned with a few rings that only seemed to emphasize their slender and strong appeal. It took all her power not to watch as they dropped from his head to his drink on the bartop and wonder what those fingers would feel like running through her- NOPE. Nope. Not thinking about  _ that _ either. 

“How ya doin Betty? I thought last time I saw you, you said and I quote ‘I’m never stepping foot back in this rat trap you call a job.’” She couldn’t hold back the eye roll. 

“I said that because you continue to argue that Toni Morrison isn’t classic literature that should be mandatory reading in all high schools.” She finished with a huff finally turning to catch the knowing twinkle in his eye. He was riling her up on purpose. He seemed to love getting under her skin and knew that taunting her love of books and literature was the best way to get her going. And man did he  _ get her going. _ Again.  _ Not _ thinking about that. Even since she caught him reading a mystery thriller behind the bar on a slow night and their witty banter began she often left his bar with a racing heart and went panties. 

One time, she could have sworn he was going to reach over the top of the worn wood bar, grab the back of her head and just kiss her to shut her up. That had been a particularly volatile night. She had received another passive aggressive text from her mother about her weight, then went to office hours only to bicker with her British Lit TA on the merits of the oxford comma for almost an hour before coming home to listen to Veronica complain about Archie forgetting a date for almost two hours before finally arriving at the bar. To say she was worked up had been an understatement. And of course, Jughead couldn’t help himself weighing in his own thoughts on the use of commas and semicolons to the point the two were practically shouting about grammar in a packed bar on a Friday night. But that’s what they did. They talked. They  _ debated _ . For months now. And Betty was hitting her limit. Again, a four month draught with no sex and constant build up, verbal foreplay if you will, with a sexy as sin bartender will do that to you. 

“What is a good girl like you doing in a bar like this, week after week anyway? You do know all these low lifes are only here for one thing right?” His eyes passed over her body trying to confirm his “good girl” theory. He saw her high necked, baby blue, tank top that hung loosely from her body tucked into the practically modest black skirt, ending in black  _ tights _ for god sakes, down her to low heeled black booties. She was the picture of perfection. Not a hair out of place in her uptight standard pony. She was a good girl to the T and he was convinced. 

She didn’t like the way he assessed her, clearly landing on the good-girl label. She had heard his reputation. His ex, Sabrina, had been at a house party her and Veronica went to a few weeks ago and the drunk blonde lamented the end of their relationship. Not because of the deeply rooted emotional connection. No, she whined because of the loss of the orgasms. Yup. Betty had been sober enough to recognize the plural  _ orgasms, _ that Jughead apparently was highly skilled in gifting. Not to mention the well known gang tattoo that was artfully hidden in the sleeve of ink on his arm and hard to miss leather jacket he wore walking into work to start his shift. She had even heard of him being called  _ the king. _ Yeah she knew his reputation and she was  _ more _ than ready for him to be the king of her orgasm _ s _ . Maybe it was the weight of his stare and the weeks of no release but she was done. Done, done, done. 

Slinking just a few inches closer, she dropped her voice so that he had to lean in, “Well maybe I’m here for the same thing.” He practically choked on his beer, clearly not expecting the honest response. 

“You’re right Jones,” leaning so that only he could hear her and feel the warmth of her breath she continued, “I may have been a good girl my whole life, but tonight I don’t want to be her.” With the words hanging in the air she laid a heavy hand on his thigh, higher than what was    
“just friends” acceptable. Take the hint Jones. 

He took a minute to himself, taking a deep chug from his beer before turning his eyes on her hand on his thigh, traveling up her arm to her chest, neck, face and landing on her eyes. She couldn’t help the slight gasp at seeing his eyes had turned from the teasing baby blues to dark and deep like a stormy ocean. This only sparked the desire further in her stomach. 

“Oh is that right Ms. Cooper? You want to be  _ bad? _ ” The word sent a shiver down her spine giving her all kinds of ideas of what bad things she wanted to do to him. And him to her. As was evident by the fire in his eyes, husky tone, and sinful smirk. Now it was his turn to lean into her space, making her feel the heat from his body as he whispered in her ear, “because I think you want to be my good girl. Am I right? Would you be good for me?” 

Betty was unable to keep back the whimper at his words. Damn it. She had always been weak for praise and he had her pegged in minutes. Pulling back just to check her reaction, he saw the desire in her face and that his words had had their desired effect. This was it. 

“Sweet Pea!” Jughead yelled over his shoulder, grabbing the attention of the barback, using a finger to circle the glasses in front to them, “I’m heading out, put these on my tab.”

Without a second thought he turned back to Betty, grabbing her delicate hand off his thigh and pulled her behind him out the back door of the bar. Once they were in the dark alley behind the bar, drenched in silence, he stopped and pulled her to him. Body to body, hand cradled on his chest. “Betty, you must know I want this. Have wanted this for a while. But I need to hear it from you before we continue. Because once we start, there is no going back.”

Her mind was reeling from how quickly this night has changed. She had taken the first move after months of tempting, but she recognized what was happening now. He was asking for consent, confirming that this was actually what she wanted and not just harmless flirting taken too far. “Yes. Yes I want this too.” Taking in the last few inches between them she continued, “I want to be your good girl.”

Feeling her hand in his, the reality of the situation was sinking in. And did she  _ want _ this. That one point of contact was enough to have her imaging what his hands would feel like elsewhere. And this time she let her mind wander.  _ Grabbing her waist, practically encircling her with his entire grasp. Fingers sunk into her hair with a tug. A heavy palm leaving a hot mark on her ass.  _ That was it, she was going to combust. Thankfully at that last knee buckling thought, Jughead pulled her by the hand to a set of stairs running up the back of the building she never noticed before.  _ He lives above the bar.  _ Well that will work just fine. 

They barely made it inside the door before this mouth was claiming her and his body was pressed against hers along the door. Hands tangled in her hair and a hand claiming her hip she was holding on for dear life. The kiss was more teeth, tongue, and heat then anything else. She couldn’t help the pitiful moans and gasps as his mouth travelled across her jaw nipping and licking as he went. She had never felt need like this before. It spread through her body at record speed. This was only kissing and already her body was on fire, flames licking and taunting from her center begging for more. But to be fair she had a hard time categorizing what he was doing with his tongue and lips as  _ just _ kissing. 

“That’s my good girl. Grinding your hips for my touch. You want my hands? My mouth? My cock?” He rasped against her neck while leaving what would undoubtedly be hickies up and down her neck. She hadn’t even realized her hips had been moving, grinding on air, searching out for the heat of his body and his touch. 

“Please. Juggie! Please.” The words spilled from her lips without permission. When was the last time she had been  _ this _ turned on? And  _ begging? _ And they still had their clothes on! A fleeting thought raced through her head,  _ I’m going to die tonight. I’m not going to make it  _ and that thought brought her more pleasure than panic. 

His hand drug up her leg, rippling against the silky tights covering her skin pulling the hem of her skirt up just an inch. Oh man, he could not wait to feel her skin. He knew it had to be just as creamy and mouth water as his imagination supplied. “Mmmm. Begging for me already and we barely have begun. What happened to being my good girl?” the dirty words making her buck against him looking, needing, confirmation that he was as worked up as she was. 

Not being able to wait for the confirmation she reached forward with sure hands to cup his steely length through his faded black jeans. “I told you. I don’t want to be good.” and gave his earlobe a nip to drive the point home. 

He released a hiss and forced laugh as he grabbed her dainty wrist and kept her from giving him any more strokes. “Well then I guess I’m going to have to teach you to be good. First step. Follow directions.” He stepped back with heavily lidded eyes raking up and down her body. Watching her chest rise and fall with desire and seeing her hair mused by his hands. She was already looking on edge and he couldn’t wait to see her in the morning completely destroyed. And it  _ would _ take until morning because this wasn’t going to be one fuck and done. He was going to take her apart piece by piece before putting her back together. She would be leaving a new woman if he had any say. And the way she hung onto every word he spoke, he knew he had complete say in the matter. 

“Strip.”

He sat down heavily on the couch, throwing his arms out and over the tops as if waiting for a show to begin. And who was she to deny him?

It didn't take a warning or a reminder of the command before her hands went to the buttons on her top. His eyes said “follow my directions or else” enough without him speaking the words. But to be fair she was curious about that “or else” threat. Might have to find out later. She also knew the secret she had hidden under her unassuming good girl armour and couldn’t wait to see how he handled  _ that _ . 

Taking her time, trying to torment him as much as he was tormenting her by taking those hands and mouth across the room, she took one button out at a snail’s pace before pulling back up and teasing her collar open and closed. He let out a small growl under his breath clearly not liking the teasing. It was the small temp of black he saw sneaking out from in between the two sides of her top that had him releasing a gush of air.  _ Black lingerie. _ Betty Cooper really was an enigma. 

The last of the buttons came apart and her top fluttered to the floor to reveal a black lace shelf bra that raised her breast as if saying “come taste. come touch.” They were just so tempting and he was beyond tempted. Temptress Betty. She had him reaching for the bulge in his pants, stroking the already hard length so that he didn’t reach forward and grab her before she was done undressing. 

“Skirt too.”

The command was followed by a smirk from Betty as her hands reached for the small zipper on the side of her skirt. She knew she was getting to him by the husky tone of his voice. And man was he in for a surprise if he thought this bra was tempting. Seemingly one zipper tooth at a time, she undid the side. Once it was completely unzip she let go, letting the fabric drop straight to the ground. What the skirt left behind took the air from his lungs. The tights were thigh highs.  _ Thigh highs! _ And they were held up by black garters clipped to a lace belt over top the tiniest strip of lace that you could barely call underwear. 

He leaned forward arms braced on his knees, and could feel his mouth literally water. This girl had to be a dream. Underneath all those modest layers and virginal colors was  _ this _ . Downright sexy and could bring any man to his knees to get even a look at a body like hers. The set looked like it was made for her, her curves filling each inch of lace in a way that made it seem like it was painted on. The stark contrast of black against her skin had him biting into his lip wanting to bite her, leaving red indents alongside the black and cream. Betty Cooper. This was Betty  _ fucking _ Cooper.

“Maybe you were right. You have been a bad girl. Walking around with all this under your good girl exterior. You wanted something like this to happen. You wanted to be stripped down and show what was underneath.”

His course tone and demanding eyes as he took in her appearance had her rubbing her thighs together. She was sure if he stuck his hand out he would feel the dripping need soaked through the lace. 

He put his hand out asking for her to come forward and guided her to straddle his lap. Immediately his hands traveled up her calves, the bends of her knees and landed across her thighs giving each a not so gentle squeeze. She released an involuntary squeak and scooted forward trying to notch her center against his impressive bulge. She knew the rough grind of his jeans against her swollen lips wouldn’t be enough but she needed  _ something _ . His eyes watched the movements of his hands, almost in awe of getting to make the contact. She wasn’t far off. This felt like a dream. And she most definitely  _ had _ dreamed of his hands on her like this. As well as other places. 

“Mmmm your hands feel even better than I imagined.” Her internal thought came out her mouth before her filter could stop it. What was the man doing to her brain? It was all mush, sex and sin.

“Oh really? You thought about this, good girl?” He punctuated the word with a small snap of her garter, producing a gasp from Betty. Interesting, might need to explore that more, he thought. “Tell me.” 

His hands continued his exploration while she worked her brain to get a coherent thought out. “I... I thought of your hands. Those rings. Against my skin. Peeling my shirt off. Smacking…”

Her breath was coming faster now, deep into the daydream. 

“Good girl keep going.” The few words she had gotten out went straight to his cock which was now nestled in the middle of her heat. The quick rise and fall of her chest had his eyes drawn back to her tits. Now with her mouth watering breasts inches from his face he could see the light pink of her tight nipples through the lace. And what was that?  _ No fucking way. _ Winking back at him was a small silver bar pierced through her tight nipple. “Fuck me,” he rasped. She had gotten the piercing not long after her last break up as a tiny act of rebellion. She always loved her tits played with and this seemed to only up the ante. But she had yet to be with a guy after getting it done and she could not wait to see how they felt against Jughead’s tongue.

He was going to feast on these tits. Not being able to resist any longer he brought his hands up to her ribs holding her in place as he started to drop open mouth kisses across the tops of her breast. Her head dropped back, losing complete track of her thoughts. Giving one breast a nip he reminded, “I said keep going.”

Betty’s hands were digging into his shoulders just holding on her dear life. She was trying to be good, she honestly was. But getting a single thought together while his mouth was so close to where she wanted was making it impossible to talk besides the moans and gasps slipping from her lips. Those were uncontrollable, as were her hands quickly traveling up his neck and into that hair. Fuck is was silky and so perfect to hold onto. Because, fuck, did she need to hold on as his hands yanked her chest closer and his mouth nibbled a nipple through the lace giving a tug to the piercing that sent a pulse straight to her cunt. 

“I dreamed… of your hands on my ass. Smacking them until they were red and sore and there was nothing I could do but remember you as I sat down the next day. Feeling the extra sting of your rings. Looking in the mirror to admire your handprint on my ass.” By her last words she was mindlessly grinding on Jughead’s lap leaving a wet trail on the front of his crotch. 

“Fuck Betty. I’m going to make that ass so fucking red and raw that you’ll be thinking of me for days. Can’t decide if you should be rewarded for following my directions, or punished for thinking such filthy things and hiding such naughty lingerie.” His hands now were groping her breasts. Pulling the cup down to suck a nipple into his mouth and tug on it harshly with his teeth earning him a gasp. 

Betty couldn’t help but grind down harder on his cock, wishing desperately that there weren’t so many layers between them. “Yes Juggie. Like that! I love how you suck on my tits.”

He couldn’t control the growl, moan, that came from deep down as she voiced what she liked. He loved when women were explicit about what they liked in bed. And so far he knew that she liked sexy lingerie, rough nipple play, and spankings. Fuck did he want to give her everything in her filthiest fantasy. Teasing each nipple back and forth until they were swollen and he was satisfied with just right the shade of rosy pink.

“Stand up baby. Yeah just like that. Now come back and bend over my lap.” He spread his legs making for a wide landing place for her torso. She took no convincing to get into the vulnerable position, just getting more turned on hoping for what would come next. 

As his hands ran up and down her exposed ass cheeks he spoke, “I decided to punish you for your filthy imagination. But since my good girl  _ likes _ spankings it also is a little bit of a reward. Sound good princess?”

She could only hum in appreciation getting lost in the touch of his hands and the contrast of his cold rings running against her warm skin. This was going to hurt in the most delicious way. She had only been able to convince one boyfriend in her past to spank her but the strikes had been so delicate and weak, in fear of hurting her, that it had barely touched her fantasy. She had a good feeling that this was not going to be the case for Jughead. 

“How about we start with ten? You let me know about the strength and pressure okay?” His hands never stopped moving. Pulling and releasing the straps of her garter giving her a taste of the sting that was to come. Or dipping into the lace of her thong and pulling it taught across her pussy lips. There was no way he couldn’t see how much she was dripping and the thought had her groaning into the couch cushions.  _ Dead. I’m going to be dead. _

The first strike caught her off guard as the sound of skin on skin bounced off the apartment walls. “I asked you a question Princess. I need an answer.”

“Ye-yes! Yes I understand. That was a good start. But I can do more. Harder.” The words came out in gasps as the heat spread through her body. If that first strike was a taste she was already addicted. 

His hands rubbed across the warmed spot, possibly already turning pink, as he spoke “Mmm, good girl. I know you can take more. Now count for me.”

Smack “one! Fuck yesss.” The sting and instant arousal was like a release, mentally and emotionally. Smack, smack smack. “Two! Three! Four!” They came in quick succession right on the end of the other with building intensity. He took a break to smooth over the raised imprints that were appearing on her creamy complexion. This was an image he never wanted to forget. Betty Cooper. Bent over his knee. Gorgeous toned ass turning red by his hand. Fuck, maybe he was going to be the one destroyed by the end of the night. “That’s my good girl. Red ass and begging for more.”

The rest of the hits came right after, alternating each cheek to ensure they shared the same rosy hue. Her counting came out as gasps then shifting to screams as they got closer to ten. Upon the last spank she was a moaning, whimpering mess.

“Please..please. Ple- please.” Not even sure what she was begging for. More? Or to stop?

“Such a good girl. Taking her spankings and counting so pretty for me.” His cock was ready to burst from his jeans if he didn’t get some contact soon but the view in front of him was hard to give up. 

“Up.” Betty stood from his lap on wobbly legs with an incoherent brain that clearly was no longer in control of her body. Jughead turned her slightly to get one last look at the prints on her ass, not being able to resist leaning in to give the closest cheek a hot kiss on the stinging skin. “So fucking pretty. All red and marked up. Do you see it baby? My hand imprinted on your ass. You’ll be thinking of me and what I did to you for days to come. Now to your knees.”

Betty whimpered at the words. She knew she would be thinking about what just happened for  _ long _ after this was over. That’s what happened when fantasies were fulfilled. With her brain trying to function, she went to her knees between his spread legs. Betty couldn’t help the slight hiss as her raw ass touched her bent legs and feet. Fuck that just made her wetter. 

“You feel it baby? Good. Good girl.” Again. Wetter. Her panties were useless and most definitely were soaked. 

“Now take out my cock. I want to see those gorgeous lips wrapped around my dick. That mouth has gotten you into plenty of arguments and I think it could be put to better use.”

Her eyes twinkled with mirth as she slid her hands up his strong thighs reaching for his button and zipper. Once again, this man had no idea what was under her good girl exterior and she would love to show him that he should stop underestimating her. 

  
  


With his pants and boxer briefs down to his thighs she couldn’t help but swallow at the sight of his full length. It was even better than her fantasies.  _ Okay yes, I had fantasized about his dick. Sue me.  _ Long and wide she knew it would be a delicious stretch down her throat, with a purple seeping head that just begged to be sucked on. She knew her secret weapon wasn’t her hands or her tongue, while those both would get the results she wanted, it was her eyes. Looking up at him, locking eyes, she stuck out her tongue for a wide lick up his shaft from base to tip, giving the slit an extra flick at the end. Pulling back to lick her lips as if she had just tasked the most delicious milkshake, never breaking eye contact. Jughead released a long, deep moan as his eyes immediately rolled into the back of his head.  _ Bingo _ . She had him right where she wanted. 

Dropping lower she began to spread kisses across his strong thighs and across his tight sack, enjoying the way his cock bobbed in her face at the contact. She loved to tease. Betty shifted to light kitten licks, still giving his heavy balls her attention. Too many girls neglected how sensitive a guy’s balls could be, especially when they were as turned on as Jughead was now. 

“Mmm stock teasing babe. Give me those lips.” His hand sank into her hair trying to direct her back to the tip of his cock, clearly desperate to sink into her mouth. But Betty wasn’t giving in. Continuing to spread tiny licks and open mouth kisses around the entire length of his shaft being careful to avoid the sensitive head. Dipping lower she alternated sucking and tonguing each ball in her mouth, loving the desperate groans and gasps he was giving. His hand tightened in her hair yanking her back an inch bringing her eyes to his. He wasn’t playing and clearly wanted to remind her that  _ he _ was in charge. She whimpered at the tug. Fuck, he knew all the right buttons to push. Or pull, in this instance. 

Jughead saw the look of drunk desire across her face as he handled her hair. Interesting. Was this fantasy element number four? This girl really was made from his dreams. Did she know how many times he had fantasized about wrapping that uptight pony around his fist and pulling while she rode his dick? Well, she was about to find out. 

“You like that baby? When I pull this gorgeous hair and controll how you suck my dick?” Betty was beyond words and could only manage a nod while continuing slow jerks of his cock now slick with her spit. Tightening his grip on her pony he directed her pink swollen lips to the tip of his cock. “Open up. Wide. Tongue out.” With that last direciton he pushed Betty forward to sink his entire length down her tight throat “Fuck Betts. That's unreal. You take that cock so well. Look how you fucking swallowed my whole length.” His words only made her want to do more, to be better. Purposefully making herself swallow around his dick knowing that it would tighten even more around the bulbous head. A steady stream of curses came from him as he threw his head back and let Betty set the pace. Not wanting to waste a minute of having this delectable dick in her mouth she went to work bobbing up and down on his cock. 

She loved the feel of his heavy hand on the back of her head even if it wasn’t directing her. It was enough to know that every now and then he would give gentle pressure encouraging her to go deeper, or hold him longer. Feeling his cock swelling and getting even harder she knew he was close and she coulnd’t fucking wait. She wanted to suck his cock dry and see the look of unfiltered pleasure across his face as she swallowed every drop. 

Pulling back with a gasp and a voice rough with use she said, “fuck my throat baby. Give me your load.”

The look of shock and pure desire on his face was all the confirmation she needed that he was going to give her what she wanted. 

“Oh god Betty. Just a little more. Little more of your filthy little mouth and you can have it baby. Yes...Fuck!” and with one final hard suck he was over the edge pumping stream after stream into her waiting mouth. She sucked with all her life not missing a single drop, enjoying the way his cock pulsed against her lips with every stream. She continued to suck, drawing out his orgasm as long as she could before he gave her hair a tug, pulling her off. Leaning back for one last kiss on the shining head, knowing he was watching she threw in one last saucy wink. See. Shouldn’t underestimate her. 

“Fucking hell Betty. That was….well there aren’t words for that.”

She couldn’t help the little giggle and flush pride at the compliment. Standing up and kicking off his bottoms all the way he shed his shirt too, throwing it to the pile on the living room floor to meet Betty’s. Now in full view, Betty could enjoy the sight of all his ink. Swirls and shapes spread from the sleeve up across his chest and collar bone. In between the shapes were...words? The script was complicated and hard to decipher from the images but she could make out one line reading, “we live with the scars we choose.” 

“Ha. yeah. It seemed really profound when I was 19. But honestly it's grown on me. Grown to mean something new every year I live.”

Dragging a finger across the font she whispered, “Will you tell me one day?”

Grabbing her hand and pressing it flat across his strong peck he hesitated, giving her a deep look before sighing, “sure. One day.”

Clearly done with the conversation he turned and walked, steering Betty to what she assumed would be his bedroom. It was neat for the most part. Aside from an avalanche of books waiting to happen in the corner. Lifting her up he dropped her unceremoniously onto his bed. 

“God Betty. You are unreal. The woman of my dreams and I haven’t even been inside of you yet. I can only imagine how wet and warm your pussy is.” Not waiting for her to respond he found her heat and gave a gentle rub, confirming that he was exactly right. She was soaked. Right through her lacy thong. “Take off her bra. And panties. Leave the tights and belt”

Scooting back up the bed she followed his directions while never breaking eye contact. She could tell he liked the show by how his half hard cock, so recent from orgasm, was coming back to attention. He helped it along, giving himself gentle tugs as he drank in her image. She looked like a literal angel spread out nearly naked on his bed, glowing golden hair framing a face flush with desire. Yeah he was going to be dead by the end of night. Death by sex goddess seemed like a good way to go. 

“Up on your hands and knees. Chest down. Yeah just like that baby. Fuck. I can see every inch of you and you’re absolutely dripping.” He wasn’t exaggerating and couldn't hold back the temptation to lean in and take a taste for himself, licking a thick swipe from clit to perineum. And oh good lord did she taste good. Beyond his wildest dreams. He loved to eat and the taste of Betty just might be his favorite flavor yet. Falling into the craving he started to devour her wet sex. The depraved noises filling the room was proof of  _ just _ how turned on she was as he licked up and down her sex. She would normally have been embarrassed but it only seemed to spur Jughead on further, helping her to fall deeper into the moment and just enjoy the unbelievably quick climb to ecstasy. 

“Fuck! Jug, I’m gonna come! I’m-I- I’m coming aaaa!” The orgasm wracked her body from head to toe. She was almost positive she was drooling on his pillows. When was the last time she came like that with somebody else? With even herself? Never. The answer was a clear never. This man was a true god in foreplay and oral. 

“Now I think you’re ready Betty. Pussy dripping down your thighs and still pulsing from my tongue. You ready to take this big cock baby? Going to stretch you so good.”

She knew he wasn’t kidding because she was normally  _ tight _ and after four months of nothing but her fingers he was going to feel so damn good. 

Her brain was still mush after the orgasm, so working on one cylinder she pushed her ass back and wiggled to show what she wanted. 

“Oh yeah? Gonna shake this gorgeous ass and think you can get my cock? Are you really a good girl if you don’t ask for it nicely?”

Betty could only whine and push back again, arching her spine further to accentuate her vulnerable position. She was beyond asking. 

“Juggieee.”

Jughead took his dick in hand and started to run it up and down her pussy, using her leaking juices to spread around her lips for a smooth glide. Up and down just barely grazing her sensitive clit and tempting her opening. Never fully pushing into her. 

“Is this what you want? You want this cock in your tiny pink pussy? You want me to stretch you out? You think you deserve it?” His breathing was coming harder clearly working to hold himself back from plunging all the way in. 

“Yes! Juggie! Yes please! Please give me it.”

He notched the head of his cock in her opening and pushed in only an inch making her feel the ridge of his head pop past her opening. 

“Is this what you wanted? Fuck, Betty I can feel you clenching, trying to pull me in. Fuck this pussy is so tight already and you haven’t even taken all of me. Do you want all of it baby?”

She whined in confirmation.

“Then  _ beg _ .”

Her hips had started an almost constant rhythm trying to back up on his cock and get every fucking inch while the involuntary moans spilled from her lips.

“Please! Please Juggie! I want to feel you. All of you! Give me your cock please. Please Juggie fuck me with that big cock. Split my little pussy. Please!”

The filth pouring from her beautiful lips was enough for him. “That’s my good girl.” Taking hold of her still red ass he used her backside as leverage to plunge his entire length inside of her. 

“HOLY SHIT! FUCK that’s big. Omg Juggie! Please! Please fuck me!”

He started with a slow and torturous slide all the way out then all the way back in making her feel every inch of his length and width. 

She let out a particularly strangled moan every time he took himself all the way out, waited a second while she clenched on nothing before sinking balls deep again. 

“Fucking hell Betty you feel amazing. So warm and tight.” Not being able to hold back any longer he surged forward plowing into her with strong thrusts that had his pelvis slapping into her red hot cheeks. Her moans had amped up to near screams and pleads of “please! More! Fuck more!” while he pounded away at her. 

“Rub your clit baby. Make yourself come on my cock.”

Within seconds of finding her swollen nub she exploded in another orgasm. This one taking such control of her body that she melted completely flat into the mattress. Jughead flopped down next to her panting hard with a sheen of sweat covering his torso. And Betty just wanted to lick it off.  _ Where had that thought come from? Man she really was far gone. This man did something to her _ . 

“I’m not done with you baby.” Jughead reached across pulling Betty to straddle his hips. Not missing a beat she reached down and grabbed his still rock hard cock and placed it at her opening, sinking back down to the base, already missing how well he filled her. 

Throwing her head back in a moan she couldn’t help thinking out loud, “Fuck you fill me so perfectly. I’ve never been filled like this. Fucked like this. Jughead- Ah!”

The slippery mental slope was stopped by a hot mouth coming up to latch onto her pierced nipple. She had been right. That felt fucking amazing. 

“I love these tits. Could touch, pinch, suck, bite and kiss them all day.”

“Please do! That feels amazing and is really helping me get there.”

“Oh yeah? Is my good girl going to come again while riding me cock?”

She could only nod and pick up the pace bouncing on his dick, holding onto his chest for leverage. She was probably leaving marks from her nails as she dug in trying to bounce faster, taking him deeper and bringing herself closer. 

“Fuck Juggie. I need you to fill me. I want to feel your load in my pussy.”

His eyes bounced from every part of her body clearly trying to take in every inch of this stunning woman fucking herself on his dick. Head thrown back in an almost constant moan, tits bouncing to the rhythm, ass filling his hands as he held on, seeing his length disappearing between her pussy lips, seeing as her cunt clung to his width as she rose before sinking back down. She was beyond any of his wildest dreams and he was obviously not going to last much longer with the dirty words falling from her luscious lips at an almost constant stream. 

She was practically begging for his cum and who was he to deny a lady what she really wanted. 

“Come for me one more time baby and then you can have my load. You’ve been such a good girl. So good. Following all my directions. Taking this big cock so well. Coming again and again. Just one more time for me baby. One more..”

The words of praise and his thumb rubbing tight circles on her clit was beyond enough to throw her over the edge one last time. Not being able to hold herself up she slumped over Jughead feeling him follow her into his climax. She could feel her cunt clamping with her orgasm drawing out every last drop of his load into her pussy. 

Jughead smoothly rolled them over so Betty was on her back. Getting up to his knees he slowly pulled out watching closely as her red and swollen pussy leaked with his load. 

“Fuck that’s so hot.” Not being able to resist he pushed himself back in one last time to see the white creamy load pushed back into her hole while some leaked out the edges and dripped down her destroyed sex. Another image he would have burned into his brain.

Betty flinched at the penetration feeling over sensitive and sore. She was right. She was dead. Absolutely destroyed. Dead. 

Throwing an arm over her eyes she couldn’t help the huge sigh that she released. She had never felt this relaxed in her entire life. Every inch of her body was tingling and her bones were melted. “I hope you didn’t plan on kicking me out any time soon, because I’m not getting up. Couldn’t even have tried if I wanted to. And it’s completely your fault.”

Jughead let out a chuckle as he spread out across the other side of the bed, still catching his breath. “I will gladly take that blame! And no. You’re not going anywhere. Take your rest now this is just the start. I have plenty more planned for my good girl.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I greatly enjoy reading Le Smut fics in this fandom and this is my foray into writing some of my own. Probably not all to this extent cause this was nuts. But let me know if you like the style or any other kinks you wanna see? Remember kink same not kink shame!   
> Thank you as always for the love and support <3


End file.
